


Characters I Created

by Wolf686



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character With Anger Issues, Family Issues, Other, Roommates, Sad Backstories, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf686/pseuds/Wolf686
Summary: Characters I have created over the two years of me being bored and imaginative.





	Characters I Created

Alex is one of my oldest characters because next month he will be two years old (since I made him). He was created with twelve other characters who are all featured in my book Starry Skies.

It also took me a year to notice he has the same name as my cat, so that says something about me for sure.

He is 5’8 with dark red hair that has dark brown roots since he is letting his natural hair colour come out. He is pretty tan with dark brown eyes and he wears mainly black and/or red clothing.

His personality can easily be described as angry, proud and impulsive. He is just someone you do not want to be, not in the way that he’s a horrible person, more in the way that he’s an idiot.

He was born in Germany but his parents visited America so often for work that he pretty much lived there instead, so when this rich guy he kinda knew asked if he wanted to live in a mansion with him and a bunch of others in America he said yes pretty quickly.

But it ended up happening around four months later because his parents were not exactly happy about this arrangement. Although they eventually did let him live there for reasons they would not tell anyone (save some money).

His sister, Amy, also lives in America so she is often asked to check up on him, but she never does so Alex just has to call his parents every second day.

He absolutely hates one of his roommates who I will add to this book later- Gabriella Ruud. He will always try to avoid her and if not- he’ll just yell at her.

The person he knows best in the mansion is Cora Darrow who has hardly any morals and will be added later.

I don’t know what else to add, but if he’s liked I’ll make an update or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any questions you have about him if you have any! Or just comment in general that's always a plus-


End file.
